


My Dream

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [31]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Kol saves you from a vampire at a Mikaelson Party.Part of my Valentines 2021 Event
Relationships: Kol Mikaelson & Reader, Kol Mikaelson / Reader, Kol Mikaelson x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 11





	My Dream

You stared at the vampire that had a firm grip on your hand. He was smiling at you oddly. It was in a similar way that Rebekah had once looked at you, having lost it a bit, becoming overcome with the desire to eat you. And not in a fun way as Klaus had put it.

Talking of Klaus. He’d invited you to a family party and had seemed to endeavour to abandon you with Kol. Which you didn’t really mind. You liked Kol. A lot. Which had been why you’d followed him through the crowd, intent on asking him a question. Only for him to vanish in the crowd and for the vampire to accost you. “Do you belong to anyone, little human? You could belong to me.” The vampire repeated.  
“You know… I know a lot of vampires and you’re just… strange.” You answered slowly as you tried to pry your hand from their grip.  
“Oh thank you.” He answered. You glanced around for some help but anyone you could see that might help you, appeared to be busy already. Which was of course when Kol emerged from the crowd with drinks and a smile plastered on his face. He frowned when he saw you snared by the other vampire and something devious crossed his face as his expression darkened.  
“(Y/N)! My love there you are!” Kol gushed as he shoved several people out of his way and hurried over to you. He managed to hand the drinks to you while prying you from the vampire’s grip with one firm, smooth motion. You were quite sure that he may have actually broken a finger or two as he squeezed the man’s hand.  
“Your love?” You asked and stared at him.  
“I love you so much. You're my dream.” Kol said sweetly with a smile. You felt a little overwhelmed. He steered you away so gracefully through the crowd that you hadn’t thought to ask Kol if he meant what he was saying or trying to be helpful. When the vampire followed the two of you, at a distance. Kol leaned in and kissed you gently on the lips.  
“You two seem to be having fun.” Klaus said as he seemed to appear at the edge of the crowd that surrounded you and Kol.  
“Yes well we do have to keep out precious (Y/N) safe from your carnivorous friends Nick. Perhaps you should ask him to leave before he does something terrible and I have to kill you both as revenge, britther.” Kol gave Klaus a dangerous smile. Klaus smiled back and gestured to the vampire and Elijah with the drink he held in his hand.  
“Elijah is already taking care of it now, brother, no need to worry about (Y/N). I mean. I never do. But then (Y/N) does have you trailing after them everywhere.” Klaus gave you a devious look and winked at you as he went off to join Elijah in removing the vampire from the party.  
“I think I need to sit down for a minute.” You muttered, a little overwhelmed by everything. You felt like you’d been spun round several times rather quickly and you needed to catch up on several things.  
“Of course.” Kol said as he smiled and reached out for your arm. He led you away from the part and up towards the house. “It should be a bit quieter up here.” He said gently.


End file.
